


The worlds so bright (It's hard to breath, but that's alright)

by MemeMachine562



Series: Techno and his Chat [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I swear I didn't mean to go this hard, Phil just wants some hot chocolate for the first 1500 words of his chapter lmao, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Title from Cradles by Sub Urban, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeMachine562/pseuds/MemeMachine562
Summary: When Techno came too, he was surrounded by blood. Like, covered head to toe in it. Now, this by itself wouldn’t have been too odd a situation, Techno had long since lost count of the number of times he had woken up in a strange place covered in blood, and he would normally shrug it off and head home, maybe lamenting the ruining of perfectly good clothes if he was in a bad mood. He had grown concerningly used to this exact situation. So no that wasn’t why he was concerned.The thing that made him nervous was the fact that the blood didn’t look at all like monster blood, it was much too red.Or; The aftereffects of one of Chat's benders, Techno faces the effects of his loss of control.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Techno and his Chat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129328
Comments: 20
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

When Techno came too, he was surrounded by blood. Like, covered head to toe in it. Now, this by itself wouldn’t have been too odd a situation, Techno had long since lost count of the number of times he had woken up in a strange place covered in blood, and he would normally shrug it off and head home, maybe lamenting the ruining of perfectly good clothes if he was in a bad mood. He had grown concerningly used to this exact situation. So no that wasn’t why he was concerned.

The thing that made him nervous was the fact that the blood didn’t look at all like monster blood, it was much too red. It was at least slightly humanoid, and that was definitely enough to give him pause. Looking around, he didn’t recognize his surroundings, and that lowered his fear at least slightly. That meant he was likely quite far away from his home, which made it unlikely that the Piglin Hybrid had hurt anyone he truly cared about, and that also ruled out anyone he would get in trouble for killing. Techno took a moment to bemoan the loss of his standards, when did his bar get so low?

Without information, there wasn’t much Techno could figure out. He was bloody in a random field, and wasn’t that the most vague situation he could be in. With no other options, he called out to the people who he knew had at least some answers. Chat had been shockingly quiet ever since he came to, and while he was loath to ask them to speak, he didn’t really have any other options. Whether or not they would pull themselves together enough to answer him was the real question. They might also just decide to lie to him, that was something that happened often. Ender, he would never trust anyone who told him he missed diamonds ever again.

“Chat?” Techno questioned, “Did something happen?’

And wasn’t that the most rhetorical question he could have asked, obviously something happened. He was covered in blood.

_ Nope! _

_ Why would you ask that? _

_ Nothing at all Technoblade!  _

_ Something might’ve happened. _

_ No Snitching! _

_ No Snitching! _

_ Nothing happened!  _

Techno rolled his eyes,

“You are the worst liars ever,” He crossed his arms, “You know that right?”

_ What do you mean!!! _

_ We are amazing liars! _

_ You idiot you just admitted we lied. _

_ No Snitching! _

_ Whoops. _

Techno pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath he decided to try again.

“So clearly something happened,” He paused, “You aren’t gonna tell me, are you.”

_ Nope!! _

_ No Snitching! _

_ No Snitching! _

“BruUuh.” He shook his head exasperatedly, pointedly ignoring the way bloodied strands of hair stuck to his face upon contact.

“I’ll just figure it out myself.”

He took a few steps forward, leaving the small puddle of blood that had formed beneath him behind and looked around at the ground. He had to have gotten to this field somehow, and no one as bloody as he was could walk without leaving a trail. It didn’t take him very long to find it, leading off to the east. He began to walk along the trail, making sure to only walk along the blood already there. He didn’t want to accidently confuse himself by making a whole new path with the blood he was still dripping. 

Though, the blood on him had already started to dry under the afternoon sun. If he was anyone else, Techno would likely have been very uncomfortable. Half dried blood caked on his arms and face, sticking his hair together in one big clump, it squelched in his boots with each step and stiffened his shirt. Luckily, Techno was not anybody else, and was as such not even slightly uncomfortable. He was used to the feeling of blood that coated him like a second skin, of the sickenly sweet copper scent that flooded his nose and left him unable to smell anything else but death. Maybe he should be concerned about how comfortable he was, covered in gore, but the Piglin Hybrid couldn’t bring himself to care beyond a detached acknowledgement.

After about 10 minutes of walking, a new scent pushed its way through the scent of dried blood. It was still blood, but it was much too fresh to be coming from him or the trail he followed. He followed his nose, walking towards the fresh blood.

_ Uh Oh _

Great, so this new blood was something Chat didn’t want him seeing, that only made him even more determined to look for the source and find it. And find it he did, he almost wished he didn’t see it, because the implications made his stomach roll. Sitting right in front of him was a horse, a horse that was very much not alive. He didn’t even have to check for a heartbeat, because it would have been very difficult for the horse to survive having its head cleanly removed from its body. 

He took a few slow steps towards the corpse and felt bile rise in his throat once again, it was hardly older than a foal. He took a shaky breath, he almost didn’t want to ask, but he needed to know.

“Chat?” He swallowed, “Did I . . . “

_. . . _

And that was answer enough, Techno let out a shaky laugh, there was no humor in it.

“Why? Why did I . . .”

_ It surprised us _

_ We were startled _

_ You were too far gone to notice _

_ We’re sorry _

“No, you aren’t.” Techno stepped away from the foal's body, “You don’t care about a wild horse.”

_ We aren’t sorry about the horse _

_ We are sorry the horse upset you _

_ We apologize for upsetting you _

“That’s much more believable.” The Piglin Hybrid closed its eyes tightly, “Let’s just . . . Keep going.”

_ It will only get worse _

_ You could just go home _

_ You don’t have to look _

“But I do, don’t I.” Techno began to follow the trail again, deciding against burying the horse,“I have to know, you know that.”

_ We know _

_ We know you _

_ We’ll be here _

_ Technosupport  _

_ Technosupport _

_ Technosupport _

_ <3 _

“Less than three?” He managed to chuckle slightly, even if it was strained, “What does that even mean? Chat? Wait, no. Don’t tell me, I don’t wanna know.”

With some of the tension relieved, the chat returned to their idle chattering, and Techno continued mindlessly following the blood trail. As he walked, the plains turned to Oak Forest, then to Acacia. The blood on him had completely dried by this point, and it cracked everytime he moved, tugging at his skin. 

“Ender, Chat, how far did we walk?” He shook his head disbelievingly, “Why did you go so far?”

_ Ahh . . .  _

_ We got nervous? _

_ Didn’t want you to get mad _

_ Moved the body away _

Techno laughed loudly,

“You are all actual children.” He smiled slightly, “It’s like you broke a vase and tried to hide it.”

_ Would that make you our dad? _

“Ohhhh Nooope, I refuse to take responsibility for y'all.” He shook his head rapidly, “Phil can be your dad.”

_ Yeahhh! _

_ Philza Minecraft, did you guys know he invented minecraft? _

_ Dadza _

_ Dadza _

_ Dadza _

He smiled fondly, Chat had weird attachments to random people, and from day one they had decided that Philza was their dad. It was odd, a bunch of disembodied voices only Techno could hear just deciding that Phil was their father, but Phil was chill with it. Really, everyone that teased Phil for adopting everyone were missing out on some prime teasing material, because the man had adopted thousands of people all in one go.

It occurred to him how insane he would look if anyone saw him. Following a trail of blood, covered in gore, talking and laughing to himself . . . Yeah, he wasn’t exactly the height of sanity at that moment. Was he ever?

_ Nope! _

“Thanks.”

\--------------------------------------------------

He continued to walk, and he eventually stumbled into a Taiga. His legs were quite tired at this point, as he had been walking for nearly half a day, and the sun had begun to set. At first look, this forest seemed like any other. Dead grass stuck itself to his legs as he walked, and spruce trees towered into the sky. Bathed in the dying light of the sunset, the forest was honestly quite tranquil. Really, it was a normal forest, yet Techno was still unnerved, and he didn't know why. Nevertheless, he drew his blade, covered in gore as it was. If something were to attack him, he was going to put up a fight. It wasn’t until he had walked for a few minutes that he realized, the forest was completely silent. There were no birds chirping in the trees, no bugs flying past. He came to a dead stop as the realization hit him, this forest was  _ dead.  _

_ Close, now _

_ Are you sure about this Techno? _

_ We know you will feel bad about it _

_ Even if we don’t quite get why _

_ Are you sure? _

Techno let out a deep breath, no more avoiding it, then. It was time.

“I’m sure.”

He sheathed his blade, nothing was going to attack him. There was nothing left to attack him. Techno took a single step forward, as if moving through molasses. He really didn’t want to know, but he  _ had  _ to know. He took another step, another, and another. He refused to let his mind wander this time, and he stayed present as he walked despite the exhaustion that plagued him. The sun had finally set, but he didn't have the energy to take out his sword. If something came to attack Techno, he’d kill it. Easily.

Techno was really hoping he’d stumble onto a destroyed outpost. While that would still be quite disgusting, he could handle it. Not easily, but he would be able to. Slaughtering loads of Pilligers would be bad, and he would feel horrible about it, but he would be able to get through it. So he crossed his fingers and hoped. Then he saw it, a village, nestled in between the spruce trees. Oh. Oh no.

“Chat . . .” Please.

_. . .  _

A damning silence, Techno had really been hoping this wasn’t it, even if he had known the whole time that there wasn’t much else that could get chat to react the way they did. The Piglin Hybrid rushed forward, he almost immediately stepped in a large puddle of blood, the thick liquid splashing up and soaking his boots all over again. Techno paled as he stared at the village - no wreckage - before him. 

It was a small village, only eight or so houses. Of those eight, five of them were destroyed, windows smashed and doors ripped off their hinges. There were deep gouges ripped into the walls that could only have been caused by a sword.  _ Techno’s sword _ . They were ripped apart, but it was clearly unintentional. Victims to one man's bloodlust. Sloppy swings that missed the target and buried his sword in the walls.

The ground was soaked, it squelched when Techno stepped on it. Blood bubbling up from the soil. Techno fought the urge to vomit when he saw the first body. Where the horse had been a clean kill, this was most definitely not. The body was littered with deep slices, with burned flesh surrounding it. Fire aspect. The head was nearly detached, only just holding on by a small patch of burned skin. This villager had been running away, and had gotten a sword thrown at his neck. Techno reached up and covered his mouth with his hand, then instantly stopped, because that only made the omnipresent copper scent worse. Techno hurried on, running from what he had clearly done.

He hadn’t even taken ten steps before he was forced to stop again, horror roiling in his gut, as he saw another corpse. It was a farmer. His legs were mutilated, ripped apart. His knees were clearly shattered, and his shins had been stabbed through with a sword multiple times, effectively separating the flesh from the bone. His fingers were shredded, as if he had desperately clawed at the ground. Trying to crawl away, Techno realized with a jolt, there was a stab wound in his back, straight through the heart and this time Techno couldn’t stop himself from throwing up. The bile burned the back of his throat, as it was mostly acid, seeing as he hadn’t eaten. Techno felt horribly empty once he finished throwing up, and still very nauseous. He turned away from the farmer on the ground and bolted. 

He really should have been looking at the ground, but in his distress he missed a clear obstacle. A small child. He tripped over her, and fell onto the bloody ground with a thud. Techno stood up as quickly as he could, but the damage was already done. Fresh blood covered the front of his shirt, his pants, his face. It covered him like gruesome warpaint, telling tales of a conquest he should have been proud of. Instead he was horrified, guilt and revulsion filled him. As much as he joked about murdering orphans, this was the first child he could remember killing. There was a hole in her forehead. A stab wound, he had stabbed straight through her skull. His vision swam as he cried, two tear tracks clearing lines down his bloodied face. He ran. He ran deeper into the village, feet pounding as he sobbed and tried to hold himself together.

Right foot, left foot

There was a Fletcher impaled on a fence post

Right foot, left foot

The Blacksmith was upside down in the well

Right foot, left foot

A Librarian with his stomach cut open

Right foot, left foot

A Butcher missing his heart

Right foot, left foot

A Cleric with teeth marks in his throat 

Right foot, left foot

Techno skidded to a stop next to the blacksmiths, taking large, heaving breaths. He couldn’t get enough air in, he couldn’t breathe through his nose - the smell of blood only served to make him nauseas - He desperately tried to take deep breaths, but blood was soaking into his pants and the person who used to own this house is  _ dead  _ he killed him and -

Techno found himself throwing up again, black spots danced in his vision and he managed to lose his balance, falling onto the ground and splashing in the blood. Made even worse by the fact that there was some part of him deep inside who looked at the gore around him and was proud. Techno sobbed loudly, curling up on the ground. He stopped caring about the blood he was lying in. He hugged himself, seeking any sort of comfort. That's when he heard it, a quiet shifting. He pushed himself up slightly, survival instinct overwriting his spiral momentarily. It was night time after all.

He saw it then, a villager shifting slightly, hope rose in his chest. Maybe there was a survivor? His heart plummeted when the Villager - The Butcher - sat up. A zombie. One of the villagers must have been infected, and now they were all likely infected. Techno pushed himself to his knees at a speed that made him dizzy, black spots dancing in front of his eyes. More villagers began to stand, the Blacksmith dragged himself out of the well, the fletcher pushed himself off of the fence. The Butcher turned towards Techno, there was a large hole in his chest where his heart should have been. Flesh peeled away from his body, the infection speeding up the rate of decay drastically, coloring his skin a sickly green.

Instinct had Techno drawing his sword, but his hands began to shake as he realized what fighting these zombies would mean. Techno would have to kill the villagers again. He couldn’t do that. And so Technoblade, fearsome warrior and Hypixel champion, renowned for his battle prowess, turned tail and fled.

_ We’re sorry _


	2. Just let Phil have his hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really was - In Phil’s opinion - quite a lovely night. With not a single cloud in the sky and the full moon shining bright, it was a perfect time for some hot chocolate and a good book. The Survivor decided to get started on that, and he stood from his seat in the main room to climb down the ladder into the storage room. It was very cold in the storage room, and Phil made a mental note to do something to warm it up. Because really, it was entirely unnecessary to have a room in the house just as cold as the outside.
> 
> Ruffling his wings, he walked over to the chests. He opened the first one, no water. The second? Nope. Third? Nah. Ender, why didn’t Techno organize his chests? Like at all? By the fifth chest Phil was getting a tad annoyed, and if he slammed the seventh chest closed with just a bit more force than necessary, nobody had to know.
> 
> Or; Phil was just trying to make some hot chocolate, then Techno came home.

It really was - In Phil’s opinion - quite a lovely night. With not a single cloud in the sky and the full moon shining bright, it was a perfect time for some hot chocolate and a good book. The Survivor decided to get started on that, and he stood from his seat in the main room to climb down the ladder into the storage room. It was very cold in the storage room, and Phil made a mental note to do something to warm it up. Because really, it was entirely unnecessary to have a room in the house just as cold as the outside.

Ruffling his wings, he walked over to the chests. He opened the first one, no water. The second? Nope. Third? Nah. Ender, why didn’t Techno organize his chests? Like at all? By the fifth chest Phil was getting a tad annoyed, and if he slammed the seventh chest closed with just a bit more force than necessary, nobody had to know.

It was at the twelfth chest that Phil had to admit defeat, he wasn’t going to find water (if there even was any). Face twitching into an annoyed frown, he pondered what he should do. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a silver shine. Yeah, that could work.

With a tired sigh, Phil picked up an empty bucket. Afterall, he lived in a snow biome, and snow was just frozen water. He would be boiling the water anyway, so the temperature it started at wouldn’t matter much. Yep, he was doing this. Boiling snow to make hot chocolate, and he was going to pretend it was normal while he did it. 

Pushing himself to his feet, Phil made his way to the door. Pushing it open, Phil was immediately assaulted by a bitingly cold wind that nearly knocked him off his feet. Slamming the door shut, Phil realized this was going to be even more effort then he initially thought, and he had thought it would be quite a bit. 

After taking a moment to ask himself what his life had become, Phil fluffed up his wings and pushed out the door. Standing outside was even colder than he thought it would be, and he immediately began to shiver violently. Well, no time like the present, right? Phil began to quickly collect snow in a bucket.

He made sure to wave to Carl, aware that the horse would get offended very quickly if Phil didn’t say hello. Carl chuffed back at The survivor, and Phil allowed himself a single moment to be very jealous of Carl’s heated enclosure. Phil could have sworn that Carl was sending him a smug look, and the survivor would have rolled his eyes if it weren't for the fact that Carl could very easily bludgeon him. Phil really didn’t want to die like that, imagine! All the adventuring and fighting, only to die under the hooves of a particularly sassy horse. He snorted at the thought.

Once he had filled his bucket with snow, Phil bolted back inside. He practically flew up the ladder and into the main room (Only practically, because he would have banged his wings had he actually tried to fly). Phil shook off some of the snow that had landed on his shoulder during his little errand as he walked to the furnace. Placing his bucket of snow inside, he once again wondered what his life had come to as he fed coal into the furnace. To melt his snow. He laughed helplessly, this was a bit absurd.

Phil then began his search for cocoa beans. Luckily, Techno had a few sitting in his chest. Phil had grabbed them - just grateful he wasn’t going to have to go back down to the storage room - when he realized that Techno didn’t have a crusher. That meant he had no way of turning the Cocoa beans into powder, which meant he wouldn’t be able to mix them with the water he had put so much effort into getting. 

Now, don’t get him wrong, Phil was not at all picky. He just refused to drink plain hot water, there had to be a line somewhere and it seemed Phil had found his. Besides, hot water didn’t have quite the same feeling as hot chocolate did. So Phil did what any sane man would do, he took out his sword. If he could pulverize people with it surely, surely he could do the same for cocoa beans. 

Phil placed the cocoa beans on the crafting table, picking up his sword. He then promptly dropped it as giggles overtook him. Can you blame him? This was the most scuffed hot chocolate he had ever made, and that was saying something. He had made hot chocolate in the middle of the wilderness before, smashing rocks together. And yet, Phil could say without a doubt, this was the most trouble he had ever had making hot chocolate. His giggles turned to full out cackles as he covered his eyes with hands, what had his life come to? 

When he finally calmed down, Phil picked his sword back up. Biting back a helpless smile, Phil lifted his sword and chopped down, cutting the cocoa beans clean in half, sharpness five on some cocoa beans. Ender, this was ridiculous! Not one to be deterred by silliness, Phil chopped down again, again, and again. So it went for a few minutes, until he finally had some form of powder. It was a bit chunky in places, but he had done it with a sword, so he was pretty proud of it, scuffed as it was.

Phil reached into the chest next to him, hoping beyond hope that Techno has some sugar. Phil was honestly expecting to find sugar cane, with how his hot chocolate seemed cursed, but he did manage to find some sugar. He sent a mental thanks to Techno for having random sugar sitting in his chests. Then again, didn’t everyone randomly have sugar in their chests, even if they never planned on using it? Sugar was just one of those things. 

Phil began the process of mixing sugar into his cocoa bean mix, chopping it a few times with his sword as he went - Phil was nothing if not a perfectionist - and trying to keep it from being too sweet or too dry. It took a kind of talent to make good hot chocolate from hand, Phil thought, and skill he clearly didn’t have quite yet.

Phil noticed the room get a little colder, and he turned to see that - yep - the water was finished boiling. Whatever cosmic force stopped the furnace when the thing inside was done was amazing, he wouldn’t be able to do anything without it. Picking up some mitts and throwing them on, he reached into the furnace and picked up the water, now steaming. He placed it on top of the furnace and then turned the furnace on to keep the water hot while he finished the mix. 

That’s when he noticed, he had far too much water, and far too much mix. In his efforts to get a good consistency with the mix, he added a lot to it, there was a pile large enough to cover the entire top of the crafting table. Scuffed, this was scuffed as hell. He dropped his head into his hands and bemoaned the loss of his sanity. 

It was fine, he would just make some for Techno. He glanced over at his bucket - filled with boiling water - and quickly realized he would still have a lot left over, around seven cups worth. That was fine, he could just give some to Carl. Horses could have hot chocolate, right? Phil hadn’t had many horses in his life, and he had even less reason to give them hot chocolate. Something told him that it was a bad idea, and that Techno would kill him if anything happened to Carl. Maybe he could give some to the L’manbergians? But they were so far away that the hot chocolate would definitely be cold chocolate by the time he reached them. That was fine, he had another bucket in the chest. Phil decided to pour half of the hot water into the second bucket. You can never have enough water, right?

Pushing all of that behind him, Phil picked up a handful of the powder and dumped it into the bucket. Then, all he had to do was stir it and -

Oh.

Well, Phil’s sword was already covered in cocoa powder, why not use it to stir hot chocolate. Why not. Why not use the sword that had ended thousands of lives to stir hot chocolate. As he dipped his sword into his bucket of mix and water, Phil wondered why anyone thought he was at all competent. Sitting there, sword stuck into a bucket with drips of hot chocolate overflowing from it, Phil felt less like an angel of death and more like an absolute idiot who was very talented at fudging it and having things work out.

Phil removed his sword from the bucket and placed it to the side, determined not to think about it. He reached into the chest next to him and removed two mugs. He had brought them with him when he first started visiting Techno - Phil was quite certain that before he had brought them Techno had been drinking out of potion bottles, which was honestly a bit sad - they were pink and green respectively, a bit of an inside joke. Techno’s was green and Phil’s was pink, it confused everyone and they loved it.

Phil then reached his next hurdle, how to pour the hot chocolate out of a bucket. He really didn’t want to have to explain to Techno why his floor was covered in hot chocolate when he got home. With that in mind, Phil came to the logical decision, he would just dip the mug into the bucket and then wipe it off afterwards. Perfectly logical. And perfectly normal too.

Phil picked his mug up, in one swift movement he scooped up a cup of hot chocolate. On the outside he looked quite proud of himself for not making a mess, on the inside he was crying. Loudly. This was horrible and he hated it. But he had a cup of hot chocolate, and soon after he had two cups. He placed the green mug on top of the furnace to keep it warm until Techno got back. Thinking on it, Techno had been gone for quite a while, even for him. It was a touch concerning.

Phil shook off his nerves, Techno could handle himself. Techno could handle himself better than Phil could, if he was being honest. Phil walked over to the ladder to the loft, and realized how difficult it would be to climb the ladder with a mug of hot chocolate. Phil really didn’t want to try it. He reached up as far as he could and managed to put his hot chocolate on the floor of the loft. Success! He then climbed up, and picked the drink back up when he got up. It was a touch graceless, but it worked. And really, had anything he had done for his hot chocolate been graceful.

Phil sat down on the small chair next to the bookshelf and wrapped himself up in a fluffy blanket. Lifting his mug to his lips, he got his first taste of the hot chocolate he had tried so hard to make. It tasted . . . alright. It was good, but not nearly good enough for the amount of time and effort he had put into making it. Still, Phil couldn’t regret it, it had made what would have been a dull night quite interesting. Phil reached over to the bookshelf next to him and picked a book at random. He propped it open and started reading.

Several minutes later, Phil’s reading session was abruptly cut short when he heard Carl loudly whinny from outside. As muffled as it was, it was clear that Carl was very distressed. That by itself was cause for concern, Carl was not easy to worry. If he was genuinely upset, that meant that something bad had happened.

Phil pushed himself to his feet, putting his half full mug on the small table next to him. He walked over the ladder and slid down it. He landed in the storage room with a dull thud. His wings fluffed up when he registered the cold, but he kept going, pushing the door open. The sight that greeted him made his blood run cold.

Techno, layed over the fence of Carl’s enclosure. Carl himself was the picture of concern, gently nudging at Techno’s shoulder to no avail. The horse met Phil’s eyes and let out a pleading noise, clearly asking Phil to help Techno. As if Phil needed asking.

“Techno, mate.” Phil kept his voice gentle, not wanting to startle the piglin hybrid, “Are you alright?”

Despite Phil’s best efforts, Techno jolted a bit at Phil’s voice. He turned towards Phil slowly, and Ender -  
Techno didn’t look good, with half dried blood coating his body, cracking when he moved even slightly. His hair was stuck together with gore - the once pink strands colored a deep red - but the worst part was his eyes. Framed by dark bags, Techno’s eyes were dull and unfocused. He clearly wasn’t entirely there. Phil felt a surge of protectiveness, he needed to help.

“Do you need help?” Phil murmured, it was quiet, barely audible over the wind, but Phil knew that Techno would be able to hear it. Perks of being a hybrid.

“I -” Techno tried to speak, but was immediately cut off by a coughing fit. Phil took another slow step towards him, and spoke again.

“You don’t have to talk if it hurts.” He took another step, “You can just shake your head.”

Techno nodded wearily, signaling that he would like help.

“Is touch ok?”

Another nod, that made helping all the easier. 

Phil reached out and offered his hand to Techno, ultimately leaving the choice up to the piglin hybrid. Techno reached out and grasped Phil’s hand, and Phil lifted Techno up, giving him the support he needed to stand. Deciding that the stairs would be easier than a ladder, Phil gently guided Techno over to the front door. It was slow progress, and Phil really thought that Techno was going to fall at some point. The pink haired man seemed to be staying on his feet only through sheer force of will. And didn’t that just sum up Technoblade perfectly.

Walking through the front door, Phil gently placed Techno down on a chair near the door, closing the door gently to avoid startling the bloodied man. 

“Do you need help cleaning up?” Phil questioned, quietly.

Techno didn’t move for a while, then there was a small shake of his head. He could do it by himself then. Phil moved backwards slightly, then turned. He had an idea. Phil walked over to the bucket that held water, now warm instead of boiling. He grabbed a rag out of the chest and took both over to Techno.

“Here, mate.” He placed the bucket and rag down next to Techno, “How about you get some of the mess off, and I’ll go grab you a change of clothes.”

Techno didn’t reply except to reach for the offered items. Phil took that as his cue to leave, climbing down into the storage room to grab Techno some clothing. It was night, so pajamas were probably the way to go. Something soft. He settled on a yellow set, figuring red wouldn’t be appreciated. He gathered the clothing in his arms and climbed back up the ladder.

Upon returning to the main room, Phil saw that Techno had gotten most of the blood off of his face and arms. The bucket of water was more blood than water at that point, but it had done its job. He handed the pajamas to Techno, who was starting to come back to reality slightly. His eyes were a bit more focused, and he was a bit more alert.

“Thank you, Phil,” Techno murmured, his voice was scratchy and hoarse, but it was there.

“No problem mate,” Phil smiled warmly at Techno, “You can get changed, and I’ll go check on Carl. I’m sure he’s worried.”

Techno nodded, looking a bit guilty.

“I didn’t mean to worry him.” He forced out.

“I know you didn’t mate,” Phil smiled reassuringly, “It isn’t your fault.” 

With that, Phil slid back down the ladder into the storage room, then out the doors. He stopped next to Carl’s enclosure. The horse whinnied at him, questioning.

“He’s fine,” Phil responded, understanding the question asked, “Or at least he will be.”

Carl huffed, relieved. 

“You're a bit of a softie, aren’t you?” Phil teased, and immediately regretted it when he saw the murder that entered Carl’s eyes. He knew that next time he tried to ride Carl he was getting bucked. Ah, well, you can’t win them all.

“I should probably head back in,” Phil took a few steps back towards the door, “I’ll come see you in the morning.”

A horsey goodbye sounded from carl’s pen, and Phil walked back into the storage room. 

“Hey, Techno!” Phil called up the ladder, “You done?”

“Yeah.” came the reply

Climbing back up the ladder, Phil wondered what had happened. He swore that if he found out someone had hurt his best friend, they would die slowly. Though, Phil imagines that had likely already happened, judging by all of the blood. It was also very possible that Techno had hurt himself, Phil knew how much Techno hated when he lost control. That was a strong possibility.

Phil hopped off the ladder and looked over to Techno. He looked much better now, cleared of much of the blood and eyes a bit brighter. Phil was very happy to see it.

“Hey mate,” Phil smiled, “You feeling any better?”

“Yeah.” Techno smiled slightly, which Phil considered a success.

“Good, oh!” Phil jolted slightly, “I made you hot chocolate!”

“You did?” Techno’s eyebrows raised, “When did you have time for that?”

“Oh, before you got home.” Phil chuckled lightly, “It was a process.”

“I can imagine,” Techno joked, “I don’t exactly have the tools for it.”

Phil was unbelievably happy that Techno was joking, getting out of his bloodied clothing probably had something to do with it. Still . . .

“Techno?”

“Yeah?”

“Did something happen?” Techno stiffened slightly, and if Phil didn’t know him half as well he would have missed it, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.”

“No, that’s not it, it's just . . .” Techno sighed, then steeled himself, “I blacked out earlier, when I came to I was covered in blood.”

Phil nodded sympathetically, that sadly was a common occurrence.

“I found what I . . . destroyed. It was a village. It was bloody, a massacre.” He paused, seeming gathering his courage, Phil knew better than to push. 

“There was a kid there,” Oh. oh. “A little girl, and I killed her.”

Techno’s words stayed as solid as ever, but there were tears gathering in his eyes. Phil felt the need to comfort his friend increase tenfold.

“Can I hug you?”  
At Techno’s small nod Phil surged forward, engulfing Techno in a tight hug. He wrapped his wings around Techno’s back as the other sobbed into his shoulder, emotion breaking free in a tidal wave.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Phil holding Techno as he cried. When they finally broke apart, Phil wasn’t ashamed to admit his eyes were a bit watery as well. Techno looked much better, some color was returning to his skin.

“C’mon mate, I’ve got some hot chocolate with your name on it.”

“Thank you, Phil, for . . . all of this.”

“For you Techno,” Phil smiled fondly, “The world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so you may have noticed I referred to Phil and Techno as best friends and not father son dynamic. That is because I love them as friends as it parallels Tommy & Tubbo so well. I will die on this hill.  
> I really didn't mean for this to be 70% hot chocolate, but decided to keep it in because I love shenanigan's.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn't mean to go that hard. It was supposed to be mild, but then it just kind of spiraled. Don't worry! I'm gonna try my hand at some comfort for him. First time writing comfort, I maxed out the pain to make up for any shortcomings of the comfort lol. Equivalent exchange. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
